


An Eternity Long

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Barebacking, Katoptronophilia, M/M, PWP, Supernatural Beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun might have gotten a little too attached to his butler, Kyungsoo. Who can blame him though? They’re bound for eternity now. Baekhyun just wants do something for special for Kyungsoo’s first birthday with him in their eternity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity Long

**Author's Note:**

> black butler!au but Baekhyun is an adult and not a 13 year old. I don’t know if i’ll write more in this canon… Posted for Kyungsoo’s birthday on [BaekDOnly](http://baekd-only.livejournal.com/3595.html). Also I probably wouldn't have written it if it weren't for CC saying I should do it, It would've just gone in my ideas doc I don't do anything with.

Baekhyun kinda feels bad.

Not about anything he’s actually done. Well, something he’s kinda done but he feels bad for Kyungsoo, his butler. Kyungsoo is stuck being by Baekhyun’s side for eternity now. If it weren’t for that brat, Chanyeol, trying to take claims on his demon butler then maybe it wouldn’t have lead to Baekhyun’s iminate death thus causing him to come back as blood sucking demon who is bounded to another demon for eternity. “Why couldn’t I come back as a soul sucking demon?” Baekhyun had complained when Kyungsoo had found out exactly what type of demon Baekhyun was. “It’s easier for you to find food.” Kyungsoo pointed out. “Why are there even different types? _Dios Mio_!” Kyungsoo gave him a look then, “It doesn’t count, it’s in spanish!”

It would be such a tragedy if they didn’t get along. It also helps Baekhyun tolerate Kyungsoo because he’s easy on the eyes. He’d would be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten a taste of Kyungsoo because he has. So maybe this Baekhyun being bound to Kyungsoo thing isn’t bad but he knows Kyungsoo’s hungry. 

“Reminds of your soul linger after you’ve turned. It’ll take a couple of years before it’s dissipates completely.” Kyungsoo had told him when he sat Baekhyun down to give him the “Being-a-demon-101” talk. Kyungsoo had nodded. “Will it change the way I act after it’s all gone?” Baekhyun didn’t want to become a soulless monster. Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, you’ll just be soulless. Sadly, you’ll still being annoying.” Baekhyun scoffed, pushing Kyungsoo’s shoulder causing the older to laugh. 

But that was back when Baekhyun was fresh and new, back when Kyungsoo use to let Baekhyun feed off him after long night of still trying to accomplish Baekhyun whole purpose. Now, it’s been months since Baekhyun’s fed only because he can control it now. It’s been a whole two years since he’s been touch. Since either of them have been touched. 

He had talk to his cook, Yixing, about it. “Maybe you could give him the remains of your soul instead of your body.” Yixing had suggested as he kneaded dough. Baekhyun perked up in his stool, elbows coming off the counter. Yixing glances at Baekhyun, “I guess you like that idea?” Baekhyun clears his throat. “Maybe I do.” Yixing chuckles, “It’s pretty obvious you like it.” 

Baekhyun waves his hand, “Okay, I do. But you know it’s impossible to not get hard when feasting?” Yixing cringes, “Please don-” 

“I mean every time I’d fed off Kyungsoo, It felt so euphoric and erotic and it always end with his dick-”

“Whoa, enough! Please spare me.” Yixing threw a flour at his master. “I understand, he’s the dick of your dreams. Geez.” Yixing sighs, “Just tell me when you plan on doing this so I can make that cupcake you wanted me to make for him and so I can also spare Minseok and Junmyeon having to hear you guys again. You know how loud you are? Junmyeon and Minseok aren’t even that loud when I-” 

“I don’t need to know about your poly-relationship with two of my closest friends and servants but could you please have it done before dinner’s over tomorrow?” Baekhyun bats his eyelashes, jumping off his stool and running off to the other side of the counter to nuzzle into Yixing. “I could do that.” Baekhyun smiles, “Thanks, Xing.” He calls as he walks to the door, “I really mean it.” Yixing smiles as the eager, young demon runs out of the kitchen. 

-

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun calls out after dinner the next day. Kyungsoo turns around glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he turns around. “Yes?” Baekhyun looks down at his feet, they’re in his bedroom. Kyungsoo had told him that he had to go to bed early if they were gunna go out of town tomorrow. “When was the last time you celebrated your birthday?” This throws off Kyungsoo. His eyebrows furrow and he’s got a slight frown on his face. “A century ago. Why do you ask?” 

Baekhyun hums, pulling the cupcake from behind him and smiles. “Happy birthday!” Kyungsoo flinches, he leans forward to sniff the cupcake before ‘ _ooh_ ’ing and taking it. “Red velvet, nice.” He takes a bite and hums in appreciation, “Why?” Kyungsoo asks, lifting the cupcake up. “Well, if we’re going to be here for eternity, might as well celebrate your birthday.” Baekhyun walks closer to Kyungsoo, he’s timid in his stature but he’s anything but timid, Kyungsoo knows that. “I also want to give you the remains of my soul for your birthday, if you’re comfortable with that.” 

Kyungsoo’s chewing slows down. “What?” It’s muffled because of all the cupcake in his mouth but Baekhyun can hear him just fine. It might me the acute hearing he has now because he’s a demon. “You heard me.” Kyungsoo shoves the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, throwing the wrapper in the trash bin by Baekhyun’s desk. “Are you sure?” He asks Baekhyun, “You will still feel completely human if you keep it for a while, you’ll feel more demonic once it’s all gone. I’m not saying you’ll not be you anymore, I’m just-”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun touches Kyungsoo’s forearm, the older glances down at it. “It’s okay.”

“Okay.” He whispers back.

-

Baekhyun moans, his back trying to push off Kyungsoo. He wants to shut his eyes but he can’t look away from the image of himself in the mirror in front of him. Kyungsoo’s got one of his hands on Baekhyun’s erection and the other working Baekhyun open. His lips are pressed against the skin of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun whines. Baekhyun brings his fingers to pull on Kyungsoo’s hair and the older growls. “You tease so much.” Baekhyun’s huffs. Kyungsoo’s shoved fingers in Baekhyun’s ass and presses his erection to the curve of Baekhyun’s ass. “Stop whining. It’s _my_ birthday, remember?” 

“You can’t blame me. It’s been awhile.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Baekhyun might be a demon now but he’s still a sex driven young adult. Kyungsoo’s got three fingers in Baekhyun and the latter can’t seem to breath (although, it’s not like he needs to anyways). The hand on his erection is moving so slow and he wants to thrust into it but he’s a bit to focus and the way he can see a clear view of Kyungsoo’s fingers pumping into him from the mirror in front of him. 

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun watching, his hand squeezing Baekhyun’s cock softly. Baekhyun whines again, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s through the mirror and his cock twitches. Kyungsoo’s fingers slip out of Baekhyun’s ass and he wipes them on the comforter, promptly reaching for the lube. “You know when you requested me to touch you the first time, I didn’t think you were into katoptronophilia.” 

Baekhyun smirks, “Neither did I until I saw the way you looked as you pounded into me.” Kyungsoo glares at him, “Pounded is such a vulgar word.” 

“No, you’re just an old soul.”

“I don’t have a soul.” Kyungsoo rebuts. Once he’s done lubing (Kyungsoo also hates that word) up his cock, he pulls Baekhyun up by the back on his knees moves till he’s (Kyungsoo) flat on his back. Baekhyun reaches out, a hand pressed on Kyungsoo chest as his other guides Kyungsoo’s cock in him when Kyungsoo lowers him. Baekhyun still has a clear view of both of them in the mirror when he glances up and he moans at the sight of Kyungsoo’s hand squeezing his thighs. 

“Just tell me when.” Kyungsoo comments, Baekhyun rocks back. “Do you really think _I_ want to tell _you_ when?” Kyungsoo’s got this small smirk on his face as he bites his lip. Baekhyun loves it, especially since he knows this means Kyungsoo’s about to fuck him well. 

Kyungsoo’s first thrust up shocks Baekhyun. “Fuck, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun whimpers each time he hears the smack of their skin. His blunt nails scrape Kyungsoo’s chest and the older groans. “ _You_ tell me when.” Baekhyun manages to yell as Kyungsoo continues to hit his prostate. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers curl around Baekhyun’s neck and pulls him down. Their lips connect and Baekhyun goes slack against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s lips still and his body tenses. 

Baekhyun knows it’s happening. He knows the remains of his soul are leaving but he doesn’t feel it. He expected a feeling but instead he feels nothing, he’s actually kinda numb. Baekhyun doesn’t feel anything until Kyungsoo gasps and thrust up into Baekhyun again. Baekhyun pulls away, moans leaving his lips more breathy and less tremble. 

Baekhyun feels kinda embarrassed when he comes seconds later but who can blame him? It’s been a while. He whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear, praising him until the older comes with a growl, filling Baekhyun up. His head is thrown back and Baekhyun can see him in the mirror. Beautiful. Kyungsoo’s eyes are a rich hazel color now that’s he’s fed. Kyungsoo huffs, his body suddenly feeling worn and weak. 

Baekhyun pulls the other demon up, kissing him full on the lips. “Happy Birthday, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
